


Son of Jessica Jones

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter is not Spiderman [4]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, BAMF Peter Parker, Jessica is Peter's Mom, Peter is NOT Spider Man, Peter is done, She a good mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Meet peter Parker son of both Richard Parker  and Jessica Jones. Same powers as his mother but no Interest in being a hero not even a dumbass named spider man keep screwing up. at least until Tony Stark recruit him for Germany.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Jessica Jones
Series: Peter is not Spiderman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168163
Kudos: 18





	1. meeting an arrogant asshole

**Peter P.O.V**

Man what a fuck up school has been. been pushed around, cussed out, name calling, and got in a couple of fights. Which wasn't even my fucking fault that shitbag called me a twink, I mean sure I looked a little girly but come on. Well, uncle ben was a little disappointed but he understand a little which I'm thankful for.

**No one P.O.V.**

Peter was putting his book in his locker then slam it shut trying not to use his super strength. Reason why he mad his math ask Peter to stay after class, not only him but the hated person well to him in the world is called as well.

"Now Mister Thompson, the reason I asked here is because I was informed that you were cheating in your math test." Mrs. Burkin explained. Peter looked over to flash to see he not paying attention he just looking over his phone on stupid shit. " Mr. Thompson this is serious, not only you're falling so bad but if you keep at it we have no choice but to pull you out of the football team." she threatened. Flash pale when he heard. " but luckily this is where you come in Peter we were hoping you can tutor flash into passing"

" Why?" Peter asked dully. Flash tried death glare at me but it not working.

" Now, Peter, I know you don't like flash, not _that I can blame you"_ she whispered "but we do need him to pass, sadly the championship is in three week and really need this Please" she begged a bit. Peter as much as Peter hate flash he hates to see his teacher begs.

"Fine but I'm doing this for you and if flash fails then it's not my fault that he is not too focused on learning." Peter stated. The teacher agreed then sent us off.

**Peter P.O.V.**

Great, now I'm tutoring this arrogant son of bitch when things are shitting enough. (groan) Sometimes I hate my life mother separated, gang her powers, losing an uncle and teaching a prick.

" hey flash what up" ned my ex friend came. " oh, uh, hey peter"

" pissed off Leeds" I snarled. I leave him and Flash in the hallway. Honestly I saved his ass from being bullied then in the next two weeks he became friends with the asshole all because of some rumor. I waited on him for like an hour until he came out front in his car.

" Sorry, penis there's this thing we call a car' he started to mocked.

" shut the fuck up and drive, so i can get this shit over." I not in the mood for his fucking games what i really want go home to my aunt to watch netflix and eat junk food like we do in everyone Friday. Not tutor some web sling asshole yeah i know who the fuck he is he not only the asshole cost me living with my mom but the life of uncle ben as well. We made it to his house, we got out of his car and walk to his house.

"Now parker just so you know this is a Manson" he started again

"Flash if you don't open and shut the hell, I'm gonna unleash every ounce of rage I have for you Peter threatens. Flash quickly opened the door then we went in and my day can't get any shitter because not only I have to deal with flash but with second person i hate the most.

Tony fucking stark 

**Please comment**


	2. Chapter 2: the recruit

**Peter P.O.V.**

"What are . . .what are you--what are you--what are you doing here?" Flash was fan boying. God it is so embarrassing to see him like this. why is it because he is a fan of the avengers. I move to sit down ignoring the conversation they're having and help myself to some cookies Flash's mom made. Sometimes I wonder how in the hell is Flash related to a nice woman like her. Stark asks can we move this to flash's room. I personally don't care but some reason flash wanted me to come, Why I don't know in case he forgot I hate him like it's no secret.

**No P.O.V.**

As the trio enter the room, Tony spit out some of the cookies.

"As raisin cookies, that wasn't bad" Tony said,

 _" I'm sorry were we eating the same cookies"_ Peter thought

" Yeah mom, was not the best cook" Flash sucked up. Peter smack him the back of the head" she your mother asshole quits sucking up" Peter hissed. Flash glared which Peter returns, Tony also shook his head at the response as well.

" so this Internship" Flash said greedily.

" Ah-ah! Me first." Tony interrupted

" Ok/ _Dick"_ Flash said, Peter thought.

**Peter P.O.V.**

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety, That's you, right?" Stark pulls up flash as spider-man, Wow what a dumbass.

" Flash, this isn't something to be proud about." I scolded

" What, Rose Jealous, That Tony Stark that I'm avengers material." Flash bragged.

" the fuck you call me?" I snarled. don't think I not gonna kick his ass front Iron man.

" Oh I'm sorry Rose, are you hard of hearing I said--" I punched him in the face then Leap on him Pounding his face to a puddle but Stark pulled me away.

" what the fuck, you fucking trannies" Flash growled.

" call me that name again I kick the living shit out" I growled.

" Hey calm down both of you, Spider boy if I hear one Transphobic comment out of you. You can forget about me recruiting you. I am clear." Tony threatened.

" It Spider-man sir" Flash said weakly

" AM I CLEAR" Tony shouted. Flash Nodded quickly " You what your name?" he turned to me.

" Peter" I replied

" listen, peter I'm also here to recruit you as well"

" What is in it for me?"

" I know how you got separated with your mom." Tony confesses.

" and you also know that it is his fault." I shouted. tears coming out of my eyes. " Not only that he let my uncle get killed."

" yeah kid, I know I read the reports." Tony said, looking at Flash who looked at his feet. " Kid if you help me with this I promise with my power I will help your Mother get custody of you" Tony offered.

" You Promised."

" I promised"

" If I help, will me and her have to sign the accords?" I asked

" after, I fixed them"

" Ok, I'm not doing this for you or any of those assholes you called teammates. just to see my mom again and any of them give me crap don't be surprised if I punch them" I shook his hand. Mom, finally we get to be together.

**Please Comments**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plane Ride

**Peter P.O.V.**

God, I'm already regretting agreeing to this shit.

"New York. Queens. It's a rough borough, but hey, it's home." Flash said in a deep voice.

 _Please kill me_ I thought

"Who are you talking to?" the driver named Happy asked.

"No one. Just making a little video of the trip." flash explained. I gave him 'are you serious look'

"You know you can't show it to anyone." Happy said I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know." Flash said

"Do you really?" I asked

" No one, ask you ros--" he stopped because of the venomous glare I'm giving him. "So, uh, why do they call you Happy?" He tried to change the subject. But Happy just raised the limo's partition. _I knew I should call shotgun_ my last thought as I started to drift away.

**No one POV.**

Times Skip

Peter and flash got out of the limo they walked with Happy to a private jet.

"Come on. I'm not carrying your bags. Let's go." Happy said rushing them.

"Relax dude I carry my own shit" Peter said grabbing his bag. Flash the other hand almost whines Knowing he has to carry his own stuff.

"Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?" Flash asked randomly. Peter gave him both a WTF then a disgusted look. Happy looked really annoyed and gave Peter a silent look asking how do you deal with him. Peter just patted his arm and went inside the jet.

"There's a bathroom on it." Happy said went inside as well. Peter looked around never once on a private plane before, Well one time when uncle Ben and Aunt may but decide to let my mom to go with me on a trip to Disneyland from a contest Peter won once instead.

"Whoa. No pilot? That's awesome." flash announced. Peter walked to the cockpit and noticed there was no pilot then sat down across from happy.

"Is that where you're gonna sit?" happy asked peter.

"Yeah, anywhere away from him" Peter pointed out to Flash sitting next to them. Happy nodded and got Conformable.

"This is your first time on a private plane?" Happy asked Peter.

"Yeah, The Only time Have I ever been on a plane is when I won a trip to Disneyland. I with my Mom. May decide that it would be Nice to get to know her and Have fun with her. She was right she was a wonderful mother always look out for me anyway she can. My Mom told the reason she gave me a away was because of a man name kilgrave has the power to make people do what he wants. When he found out that my Mom was pregnant with me he didn't like that so when I was born he order my mom to put me in a orphanage. a couple of years later I was adopted by the Parkers they were nice people raised me like i'm there own son. Sadly they died in a plane then I was supposed live with my Mom but I'm guessing she was still under mind-control or something because she disappear so live with my aunt and uncle instead. a few more years later my Mom finally show up in our front doorstep. She finally broke his control and thought she kill the bastard then when to look for me with I was 11. all of us were happy for her and I was finally get to live her" Peter stop and felt a tear coming out. "It was suppose happy moment after Disneyland. turn Out she can't have custody of me turn out some asshole decided it would be funny to put all of the blame that kilgrave made her do and not aloud to have custody of me. she tried to explained why she did those thing but the police wouldn't listen to her. for god shakes everyone in queens know who kilgrave is how could they not believe her. I went to investigate who the asshole was that caused this." Peter clenched his fist.

"Did you find out who it was?" happy asked curious on how can someone do that?

"yeah, he over there sleeping a like a fucking baby." Peter points to a sleeping flash. Happy was shocked. "You see that asshole somehow find out about my mom. At first he flirted with her wanting to get in her pants. My Mom beat the holy shit out of him and practically embarrassed him in front everyone. let everyone know he is no hero. I agree Flash only does this shit for popularity and fame. I bet you the only reason he agreed to help Tony Stark just so he would be even more famous, trust me." Peter stated.

"And what makes that?" Happy wondering what if flash is really using tony.

"Flash favorite hero is Captain american. so why in the fuck did he agree to fight him?" peter asked. " look all I'm saying is to tell tony and the other is to keep a close eye on flash. Trust me he don't do superhero team up hell even bait on daredevil on a drug bust and then took of the entire thing" peter yawning then close eye to sleep. happy sat there thinking about what peter said and honestly he was wondering if tony made the right choice in recruiting this flash kid.

**Please comment**


	4. Chapter 4: meeting the team

Peter P.O.V.

Finally we got out of the plane and sadly flash wouldn't shut up. Alway talking to his phone oh I'm sorry audience even Happy annoyed that he is still filming when not supposed to. We finally made it to the hotel. Happy show us to our room.

"This is you." Happy said to us pointing at the door.

"Oh, we're neighbors?" Flash is still being annoying.

" We're not roommates. Suit up." Happy said about ready to leave.

"Wait please tell me I have my own room?" I desperately do not want to share with an asshole like flash. Thankfully Happy showed me to my room then I got seattle and catch a few Zs in about twenty min later Happy woke me up to meet the team.

3rd person

Flash and Peter were driven to headquarters to meet the team.

"Guys these are the new recruits" Tony introduced." spiderkid, pete meet Black widow, war machine, black panther and vision." introducing each member. Peter wave and looked unimpress. Flash swagger up to black widow and tried to flirt with her.

" hey babe named spiderman how after this we" Black widow judo flipped flash then placed her foot on his chest. Peter shook his head then went over to tony and ask to talk to him private.

"Listen stark, before we go and kick some ass, Did Happy talk to you about what I said about needle dick over there?" Peter asked

"Yeah, and I let the team know as well to keep an eye on him. But are you sure he'll switch side on me?" tony asked concern

"Yes, trust me with the right motivation in a snap. And like I said he is a fanboy of captain america and the only reason he is doing this is to boost his fame. Trust he'll turn like he did before twice with Daredevil and Punisher." peter explain. Tony nodded and led him to the jet.

Please comment


	5. Chapter 5

Peter P.O.V.

Me and the web-shitting asshole are in position waiting for his que, My job is to make sure this asshole doesn't screw anything up or switch sides.

"Hey, penis film this for me will ya." Flash handed me his phone.

"Fuck you."

"come on."

"Fuck you side ways."

"come man, help a brother out."

"Fuck you, with Captain tiny dick." I said blandly, trying to focus.

"You take that back, he doesn't have a tiny dick." he hissed at me, I snapped my head at him while giving him a look.

"And how would you know that?" I asked dumbfounded that he actually said that.

"Nevermind that, a thousand bucks if you do this." He said, completely embarrassed. he gave me the money and the phone.

"Hey peeps it you main man spidey, here in Leipzig-Halle. Okay, there's Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow. Whoa. Who's that new guy?."

" Underoos!" Tony called out.

"Oh, that's me. I gotta go. I gotta go. wish me luck peeps." flash jumped away. I turn the camera toward me.

"Just to let you know he is an asshole, a complete utter asshole." I said to the camera.

Time skip.

We finished the fight but sadly with help both spidey and widow, Cap and boy toy escape. Now we're back hotel and sadly I have to share room with the little shit who won't shut the fuck up.

"It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened! So Mr. Stark was like, "Hey, Underoos!" and I just sort of flipped in and I stole Cap's shield. I was like, "Hey, what's up, everybody?" And then..." Flash kept talking.

"Flash please shut the fuck up and go to sleep." I snarled. There was a knock on the door great now.

"Hey, just a second! Coming!" The asshole he backflipped to the door and opened it. Out came Happy in a bathrobe.

"Hey." Flash said

"We have thin walls here." Happy said annoyed.

"Sorry I was trying to shut this asshole up, but he wouldn't budge, dude are you sure their no other room i can stay in." I plead with a guy.

" Sorry kid, tell you what I'll let you room with me." he offered. with that I practically ran out the door/

Times Skip

I rode back home with Stark and the other, telling us we did a good job. I couldn't give two shits about it . I only did it to see my mom again.

" What are you doing, a little video diary?" Tony asked as he noticed a flash on his phone.

"Yes." Flash looks embarrassed for being caught.

"It's all right. I'd probably do the same." Tony said. I gave him a look and he secretly shook his head at me.

"I told him not to do it. He was filming everything." Happy said while driving.

"No offense Hap but flash is never good at listening to people.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You know what? We should actually... We should make an alibi video for your Mom anyway. You ready?" Tony suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Flash points the camera to tony.

" Hey, Linda. How are you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope." Tony said. I burst out laughing. Flash gave Tony a look of betrayal.

After a long and grueling hour of driving we finally make it to the douchebag house.

"Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right?" Ton said.

"Yes sir." Flash said

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said, Tony nodded at me.

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a... There's a little grey area in there, and that's where you operate." tony continued

"Wait, does that mean that I'm an Avenger?" Flash asked cockily.

"No," Tony said blunty.

"Thank god.

"Hey," Flash whined. "So when's, when's our next... When's our next "retreat," you know? Like..."

"What, next mission?" Tony asked, Didn't the moron hear he was not an avenger?

"Yeah, the mission. The missions." Flash said exciting.

"We'll call you." Tony said tiredly

"Do you have my numbers?" flash asked, starting to annoy Tony.

"For god sake." I grab the back of flash's shirt and toss him out of the car then kick him toward his house. "See you stark."

"Wait, Peter, give me like a month to see if I can get your mother at least joint custody of you." Tony said. I nodded then left just to wait mom we'll see each one day.

Please comment


	6. Chapter 6: Never trust an asshole

**3rd P.O.V.**

**🍋Lemon🍋**

"mmmmhh, God, you so hot." some dude said while grunting.

"You really need to stop talking Alex." Peter said while moaning. Peter is currently bouncing on a guy named Alex's cock in the men bathroom at a restaurant. "Cause it really, a turn off hearing you talk while we do this."

"Sorry Pete, you really do have a nice ass." Alex kissing Peter's neck making him moan some more. "oh god."

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it I have a nice bubble ass. That you love to see it bounce." Peter said as he kept riding. Peter and Alex are what you call friends with benefits. But really are good friends, Alex helps Peter whenever he is teased in School.

"Aaaahhh pete I'm close." Alex said. Peter sped up feeling it coming. "Peter I'm Cumming." Both Peter and Alex went faster than Alex came inside Peter. Peter feels the warmed semen in his stomach feeling completely relaxed

**End of lemon**

"Wooo, goddamn, Thank Alex I needed this." Peter said as he got up then pulled his pants up as well.

"Stress?"

"Yeah, For two months I haven't heard from that smug asshole." Peter snarked.

"maybe he has shit to do."

"Like what, if so wouldn't it better if he told me." Peter has messaged him for two months and still nothing.

"Wow waiting for the next mission?" Alex asked.

"Fuck no, I'm waiting to the custody for my mom." Peter said. "He said give him a month and guess what it's been two months since I last heard of him."

"Damn, well if Stark can't help there are more ways to help your mom get custody." Alex said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thank man, well I got to head to class." Peter picked up his backpack.

"Wait, we did this during school today?" Alex asked disbelief.

"Yeah and?"

"Are you worrying about being late."

"Nah, the teacher got sick and class ended early, And I have a free period." Peter said carelessly. "Tell you what if you stop bitching now, you can eat my ass out next time."

"You make it sound like I have an ass fetish." Alex said in mock outrage. Peter gave him a look and smacked his ass Teasley at him. "fuck you Parker."

"We already did, maybe next time." Peter said as he left.

 **Time skip**.

Peter Sat in chemistry class bored, He wasn't really focusing on the Teacher he more focused on finding his mom.

"Hey Parker, quit your daydreaming, and help me out." Michelle Jones known as MJ said.

"Yeah sure Jones." Peter helped her mixed in some chemicals.

"So, what up with you?" MJ asked.

"Trusted a bastard on helping him, and felt like I got shit in return." Peter answered while carefully pouring the second batch of chemicals.

"Does it rhyme with Rony park?"

"Yep, help him with his break up with Cap."

"So you're an Avenger?" she smirked.

"Hell no, do you see me wearing spandex?" he asked in disgust.

"Yeah you wore your mom's Jewel costume once." She said smiling at the memory when Peter put on his Mom's old superhero costume.

"Yeah you just had to bring that up." Peter blushed red in embarrassment.

"Why you were adorable." MJ teased.

"Here I am thinking that we're Friends." Peter said playfully. MJ bumped him playfully, class was over and the two went to their locker. Peter was going to ask her to come over to his house to study.

"Penis you heard from Mr. Stark yet?" Flash asked with Ned there, looking unconformable.

"No I haven't heard from your boyfriend." Peter Snarked.

"Aw man, I've been calling him for like two months non stop." Flash whines ignoring Peter's comment.

"Wait what, you been calling them non stop for two whole months?" Peter asked disbelief. MJ looked disbelief as well. "No wonder they didn't answer me."

"Hey, my shot at the Avengers is more important than whatever your planning." Flash said uncaring.

"Listen asshole, you're gonna get your keys and drive me to Stark tower." Peter demanded.

"Or what?" Flash asked cockily.

"Or pull a Hancock."

"And what's that?" he asked, sneering. Peter walks closely then gives him a very dark look.

"It where I take your head and shove up Stark's ass then take his head and shove up happy's ass for pissing me off. ''Peter threatened. Flash pale then agrees immediately.

**At Stark tower**

Peter and Flash enter the building, both anxious and pissed. Flash is anxious about being in the building for the first time. Peter pissed that he was ignored for two whole months because Flash was being a spoiled little shit.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Happy asked to see the two boys.

"Hey happ, how is it going?" Flash asked casually

"Flash if you to keep that head where it is right now, you better shut the fuck up." Peter snarled. Flash paled then shut up.

"What is going on here?" Pepper Potts The CEO of S.I. walked in.

"Nothing wrong, Ms. Potts, These boys were just leaving." Happy said to them with a stern glance. flash grab peter's arm and tried to get him out but peter yanked his arm away.

"I ain't leaving until I get answers." Peter said, determined. "Where Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is busy, he has no time to give you guys any missions. "Happy said.

"Who the fuck says I want a mission, I want information for my Mom's case." Peter said angrily

"Mr. Stark working on it okay." Happy said. Peter was going to leave satisfied until he noticed Pepper looking confused, Happy looking nervous. That when Peter knew the real story.

"That is not true is it?" Peter asked emotionless

"That's classified."

"Don't bullshit me Hogan, was Stark even working on the case?" Peter sneered.

"I can't answer that, Plus I don't answer to you." Happy replied.

"But you answer me now and answer the question." Pepper Said crossing her arms. Happy looked around for an escape but he knew the consequences if he leave.

"No, he was never going to." Happy signing, finally telling the truth.

"Then what were all the shits he spoke the last two months?" he snarled.

"It was a lie to get you to agree, Tony wanted an edge and he found it with your Mom." Happy confess.

"I knew it was too good to be truth." Peter chuckled humorlessly. "I hope and hope and hope and hope, and I got nothing but Bullshit sprouted at my face." Tears came out his eyes. "I thought that this was the moment I finally got to be with my Mom. That we finally get to be a family and the dark, grueling past behind us. But deep down inside I knew it was too good to be FUCKING TRUTH, SO SCREW YOU AND HIM. DON'T LET THAT BASTARD COME NEAR ME, MY APARTMENT OR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN. I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT." Peter stormed out of the tower pissed off that he was lied to. Flash followed by feeling completely bad for peter.

"Hey parker." Flash started.

"No, you know what I don't want to hear shit from you, you are the very last person I want to hear from you. Why do you keep ruining shit from me huh. Why can't you leave me alone." Peter said as he walked away from a very guilty Flash.

**Please comment**


	7. Chapter 7: A friend like you

**3rd P.O.V.**

MJ never felt worried like this before, for almost half a week she hadn't seen Peter in school. After school MJ practically ran out the door, right she was on her way to see Peter. She went up to his apartment and saw him watching tv depressed.

"do you know how worried I am." MJ said, turning off the tv.

"I was watching that." Peter said dryly.

"What a romantic comedy, Peter, you hate watching those. You said there nothing but cheesy crap about people doing dumb shit for love." MJ said, MJ looked at Peter seeing him like this is making her face soften. "Peter what happened at the tower?" she asked.

"..." Peter was silent

"Please, Peter, tell me."

"..."

"Please Peter I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me." MJ said desperately.

"..Lie" Peter mumbled

"What?" she asked, confused.

"It was a FUCKING LIE." Peter suddenly shouted, Making MJ jump. " EVERYTHING STARK SAID WAS A LIE!!!"

"what was?"

"The fucking case MJ, He lied about the case."

"What but he promised." MJ said.

"It was a goddamn lie, he only said that to make me help him. Bring his boytoy and his whole fucking gang in. He use my desperate need to have my mother back into my life for his own fucking needs."

"Fucking asshole, did flash knew about this?" MJ asked not to believe that Stark would go this far.

"I don't give a fuck, if he did. MJ why is it when I trust someone it always comes back and bite me in the ass.'' Peter was on the verge of crying.

"Peter not true." MJ said, trying to cheer him up.

"MJ, I trusted Ned and he told the entire class that I'm transgender, I trusted Spiderman and he got my uncle shot, then my mother lose custody of me. I trusted Stark to help my mother rejoin my life but that turned out to be a mistake." Peter ranted. "What is my life is a big joke to people. Hey let all tells Peter's secret to the whole and see how he reaction, Hey let all make fun of him for losing his uncle, Hey everyone let keep pushing Peter hard enough to for him to put a bullet in his fucking head." Peter punched a huge hole in the wall.

"You done." Peter nodded. "Good"

SLAP

MJ slaps Peter across the face. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again Parker." then give him a hug. "don't ever let me hear you that." MJ cried a little. they broke off their hug and sat down in the crouch. "Ok so Stark pulled a dick move on you, to make you agree to help but why."

"Your car guess is as good as mine, Because in honestly I don't think he actually needs me." Peter said.

"Maybe he wants you in the team." MJ suggest

"To Put me in check." Peter added.

"Great so he's control freak." MJ commented.

"Kind of, I don't give a shit no more."

"So what are you going to do now?" MJ asked.

"I don't know MJ. I really don't."

"What about when to see Stark again?"

"Give him the ass kicking he deserves, then take his metal boot and kick him in the balls." Peter threatened.

"Jeez, Parker even felt that." MJ wince. they both laugh at that.

**Timeskip after the ferry incident.**

Flash felt like a failure once again, his head was not in the game it was mostly about Tony and Peter.

"Previously on Flash Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do." Tony said behind. Flash felt a little annoyed with him.

"Is everyone okay?" Flash asked.

"No thanks to you." Tony stated.

"No thanks to me? Bullshit, Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me. Hell Parker even listens and he wants nothing to do with me after what happens at the tower. do you even care, If so you'd actually be here." Flash ranted.

"I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid." Tony said as he came out of the suit.

"Oh now you show and I'm fifteen you asshole." Flash snarled.

"No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you. And if you died, I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience." Tony said.

"Then you should have never Recruited two fifteen years old kids." Flash said, _No wonder Parker hates the Avengers so much._

" Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back." Tony said, trying to end this. Flash gave him a look then walked over behind the stairwell to get his backpack. "What are you doing?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"To get my backpack it has my clothes in it, what do you want me to run away in the street in my underwear shouting 'I work for tony stark' huh is that what you want." Flash replied in the same tone.

"Ok, ok, ok I get it, jeez kid what your problem?"

"My problem is that you're a liar, Happy told us you were doing shit for Parker's mom. You trick a Kid desperate just to see his mom again, just to be your soldier to fight Cap. what the hell is matter with you, do you want to take Cap down so bad that you stoop this low." Flash said. "To prove to the world that he is not all they hope to be, he is a liar and a fake who has a big ego and a selfish need. Well guess what you prove them right but he is not the only one." Flash sneered as he shoved the suit back to tony then left.

**Please comment**


End file.
